Desgreñada, engreída, sádica
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para Nats28, por tu cumpleaños] Daisuke detestar tener que buscar a Miyako por su facultad. Hasta que escucha una conversación. [DAIYAKO]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Desgreñada, engreída, sádica**

* * *

 _Para Nats28, mi multishipper preferida_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

Daisuke odiaba que le tocara buscar a Miyako de la facultad. Que quedaran en el mismo campus no la convertía en su responsabilidad, o lo que fuera que el resto pensaba que era.

Y sí, el edificio de ingeniería estaba a menos de cien metros del de gastronomía y de hecho le quedaba de paso a la parada de colectivo, ¡pero es que Miyako!

Resopló y se apretó el gorro contras las orejas para evitar el frío. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a seguir la moda Takaishi pero debía admitir que los gorros en invierno le venían útiles para el frío (Daisuke siempre había sido friolento, aunque él jamás admitiría ser el poseedor de una característica tan "femenina", a sus ojos) y en verano para no quemarse el cuero cabelludo en sus larguísimos partidos de fútbol, los cuales no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo desde que llegó a la universidad. Ahora jugaba en un equipo que no llegaría jamás a las ligas universitarias, pero para él ya hacía mucho tiempo que el fútbol era un hobby y no un futuro.

Subió los escalones de la facultad de Miyako por inercia y a regañadientes escaló las escaleras hasta el tercer piso ―Daisuke nunca rechazaba el ejercicio gratuito, a diferencia de ella que prefería esperar veinticinco minutos fuera del ascensor. Pensó en no esperarla fuera de la clase sino en asustarla en el pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores, ¡se llevaría un buen susto y él se reiría un día entero! Pero uno de los tantos defectos de Miyako era su pasión por su carrera y sus ganas de quedarse preguntando luego de clases; la mayoría de sus profesores debían considerarla una molestia, ¡seguro!

Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta pero se detuvo, asombrado, por no escuchar voces de alumnos. ¿Es que acaso había salido más temprano y no se había preocupado en avisarle? Él creía que los estudiantes de ingeniería eran esquemáticos: entraban a tal hora, hablaban de las mismas cosas, hacían cuentas sin parar, tomaban mucho café y salían a la hora pactada, con ojeras hasta el piso y pocas palabras.

Pero ni lo de esquemático ni lo de las pocas palabras era un rasgo Inoue, así que cabía aún la posibilidad de que él tuviera puros prejuicios sobre los ingenieros y ninguna certeza.

Ni siquiera sabía qué ingeniería estudiaba Miyako, realmente…

Se sentó en un banco junto a la puerta y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cansado, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, sin mirar, su teléfono celular. Miyako se ganaría una buena reprimenda y se encargaría de que alguna de las chicas también la regañara por haberlo hecho ir a buscarla siendo que ya se había marchado.

Sin embargo, pronto abandonó la búsqueda del teléfono. La clase aparentemente había terminado, pero aún había personas dentro del aula y él quiso suponer que ese tono agudo era de su amiga y de nadie más (¡porque dos personas con el tono de voz de Miyako…!).

Se irguió y se abalanzó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando entendió que el tono de voz que oía era el de una mujer nerviosa, tal vez al borde del llanto.

―… yo sé que lo haré mejor, ¡tan solo necesito la oportunidad de corregirlo! ―escuchó. No le cabían dudas de que era Miyako pero ¿desde cuándo rogaba? ¿y desde cuándo mostraba nerviosismo en clase?

―No quiero insistir más con este tema. ¡Haz tenido tu oportunidad! ―La voz de adulto que le respondió le sonó severa, y a punto estuvo de retroceder de la impresión. ¡¿Desde cuándo los profesores hablaban de esa manera?!

―¡Pero mis compañeros…!

―¡No quiero que uses a tus compañeros de excusa, Miyako! ―Al tono severo que lo había sorprendido se le sumó su incredulidad al escuchar a un profesor tuteándola de esa manera.

Se acercó aún más a la puerta, pensó que Miyako había dejado de hablar, pero en realidad tan solo había bajado el tono.

―Lo siento ―escuchó―. No volveré a insistir.

―Muy bien. ―Daisuke se tapó la boca inconscientemente. ¡¿Por qué Miyako había agachado la cabeza ante semejante afrenta?!―. Ya veremos de qué manera compensarás tus notas entonces.

Si el tono no hubiera sido tan serio e irritante, Daisuke hubiera temido que esa fuera una propuesta indecente.

Regresó rápidamente al asiento que acababa de dejar y se sentó a varios pasos de distancia de la puerta. Cuando el profesor salió, apenas le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, convencido de que su reciente ataque a una joven alumna había quedado dentro de las gruesas paredes del aula.

Miyako demoró varios minutos más en salir, pero él no tuvo alma para quejarse de la espera. Sin dudas había olvidado que venía, que va, ¡tal vez no había mirado sus mensajes!

Salió a las apuradas del aula, casi corriendo. Pero él supo enseguida que era para refugiarse en el baño más cercano: las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro no se disimularían con poco maquillaje.

―¡Miyako! ―llamó.

Ella no lo había visto, así arrebolada como estaba por alejarse de allí. Se giró en seco, pálida. Daisuke pensó que se asustó.

―No te vayas así ―pidió―. Hablemos. ―Daisuke se sintió fuera de su propio cuerpo pidiéndoselo, pero no tenía otra palabra en mente.

Miyako por primera vez en su vida no abrió la boca. Se tragó un ataque de llanto, giró sobre sus talones y salió a carrera limpia.

Si Daisuke se hubiera esforzado la hubiera alcanzado en poquísimos pasos, pero ella claramente quería estar sola. La esperó casi una hora fuera del baño, hasta que se le hizo claro que Miyako no saldría de allí mientras él estuviera presente.

Cuando Daisuke llegó a su casa se dio cuenta que había olvidado su salida con los chicos.

.

Al día siguiente la fue a buscar una vez más, aunque no había quedado en nada con nadie. El aula era la misma pero esta vez había una profesora, jovial y energética. En otra ocasión habría huido escandalizado ―¿¡dos Miyako?!―, pero ese día no estaba para escándalos y tampoco para huidas, aunque sí para partidas: Miyako había faltado a clase.

La caminata hasta la parada del colectivo fue tonta y la espera una molestia. La cena malhumorada y la noche muy intranquila.

Acostado boca arriba, iluminado por un débil haz de luz de la calle, Daisuke dejó reposar su cabeza contra un brazo mientras con el otro bajaba y subía entre los contactos de su teléfono.

«Últ. vez hoy a las 23.22»

Atrás.

«Últ. vez hoy a las 23.22»

Suspiro.

Atrás.

«En línea»

«¿Estás?»

Suspiro, y atrás.

Entrar, y borrar. No quería que Miyako viera que « _Niñato_ está escribiendo…»

Apoyó el teléfono sobre el colchón, giró sobre sí mismo y lo observó yacer silencioso, sin usar, tonto. Cerró los ojos pero solo para que la luz de la calle no se metiera entre sus sueños.

Pero sueños no tuvo, porque Daisuke casi no durmió.

.

Sintió que eso era hacer duelo, o algo así. Que había pasado la etapa del entendimiento o aceptación o similar, y que ahora estaba en la etapa de hacer algo.

Daisuke no tenía idea de si los duelos tenían una etapa de activar, pero le sonaba bastante lógico.

Tuvo hasta el gesto de prepararle una torta de frutillas y sí, le puso crema pastelera y la hizo casera, y hasta la roció con coco rallado, la bañó en gelatina sin sabor y se llevó el plato más lindo de la cocina de su mamá.

A Miyako le entraría por el estómago.

Lo atendió Mantarou y le dijo que Miyako no estaba. Chizuru se rio y Momoe lo hizo pasar; ella había escuchado mucho sobre las habilidades culinarias de Daisuke y ya iba siendo hora de que lo comprobara, pero Daisuke no estaba para comprobaciones ese día, él estaba para acciones: aporreó la puerta de la habitación de Miyako y le dijo que Mimí estaba en camino y que más le valía estar presentable para ella.

«Bingo», Miyako abrió la puerta.

Tenía sus ojeras de estudiante de ingeniería, sus gafas en la cabeza y su desorden en el cabello. Lucía desgreñada, engreída y sádica (así pensaba Daisuke que Miyako lucía usualmente), lucía triste y abandonada y él sintió que debía abrazarla, pero en vez de eso le encajó la torta entre los brazos.

―Cómetela antes de que tus hermanos te la saquen ―saludó.

―¿Pero no deberíamos esperar a Mimí? ―se molestó.

―Era mentira.

Miyako entendió.

Daisuke se cubrió la cabeza, ¡le tiraría la torta por la cabeza! Pero Miyako en cambio caminó hasta su cama, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la torta entre las piernas. No se quejó, y él la leyó abandonada.

―Escuché la discusión ―dijo, luego de cerrar la puerta. No quiso andarse con vueltas. ―Creo que debemos hablar.

«Qué telenovela» pensó, y pensó que Miyako lo pensó también. Pero ella recostó la cabeza contra la pared, se le cayeron los anteojos para atrás y su vista se fue hasta el techo.

La vio abandonada, una vez más.

―Miyako ―susurró.

No quería perder la paciencia. Pero pensó que aporrearla para que reaccionara no sería sensible.

―¿Recuerdas cuando Ken no quería integrarse y tú lo ayudaste?

Miyako no contestó, pero enfocó su miopía en él.

―Quiero hablar con esa Miyako ―pidió.

No sonrió, pero creyó que algo cambió en sus ojos, aunque no en su labia:

―Esa Miyako no entró a la universidad ―dijo.

Repreguntó, pero Miyako no cooperó.

―Tengo hambre ―dijo, y él entendió que debía ir a buscar cubiertos.

Comieron en silencio, pero cuando volvió a mirarla sintió que sus mejillas habían tomado otro color y que el azúcar le había alzado la presión, si es que así funcionaba. Y fue ahí cuando se puso en función "Entrenador Motivacional"*.

―Muy bien, ¡arriba! Vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, asombrada―. Estás loco.

―Debes bajar esa torta, la llené de calorías a propósito.

―¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?!

―No, te estoy diciendo… futura gorda, si no bajas esa torta. ¡Arriba! ¡Un, dos, tres!

―¡Eres un niñato estúpido! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ―Miyako no se le fue encima porque no creía en la violencia, pero casi cambió de creencias religiosas cuando lo descubrió riendo―. ¡¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

―De la Miyako que no entró en la universidad ―sonrió.

Miyako se serenó, pero también se sonrojó. La recordó engreída, y le pareció algo del pasado.

.

A Daisuke los parques le daban ganas de jugar a la pelota, o de correr un poco o treparse a un árbol. La hizo caminar, para disimular que la llevaba para que bajara la torta llena de calorías que le había regalado, pero en realidad era porque le gustaba verla transpirar.

A Miyako le transpiraban las comisuras de la nariz y le molestaba el pelo en la cara, por eso lo ataba encima en moños desprolijos. Los cachetes se le coloreaban y los ojos se le veían más grandes tras las gafas, que de a ratos se quitaba para limpiarse la transpiración del rostro con el brazo. Se apretaba la nuca y movía sus manos, enredándose el cabello o haciéndose la desgreñada.

Porque la Miyako desgreñada era algo que él no sabía de donde había sacado.

Daisuke se hizo el tonto atándose los cordones dos o tres veces en un banquito mientras ella elongaba (¡habían dado tan solo dos vueltas irrisorias al parque!). Se hizo una nota mental de sacarla a ejercitar más seguido, ya que era claro que ella nunca hacía ejercicio.

En realidad, se hizo una nota mental de _sacarla_ más seguido, pero no se lo admitió a sí mismo.

―Quiero hablar de la discusión con tu profesor ―intentó, de nuevo.

―No hay mucho que decir ―dijo, luego de un largo suspiro―. No sé cuánto escuchaste. Pero me equivoqué, hice unos cálculos mal y todo mi trabajo práctico carece de validez. Es solo una mala nota.

―No parecía eso. ―A Daisuke no le gustaba ser un entrometido pero (mentira, ¡a él le encantaba meterse!).

Miyako resopló, de mal humor.

―Si lo tienes tan claro entonces no sé por qué me preguntas ―espetó. Pero no se fue, y Daisuke lo tomó como un indicio de que quería seguir hablando.

―No te pregunté nada, te dije que quería hablar.

―¡Eres un insoportable!

―¡Y tú tienes la autoestima por el piso!

A Miyako se le abrieron los ojos solos, se le paralizaron los cabellos y tardó en enfurecerse lo mismo que demoró en sentirse derrumbada.

Podría haber llorado.

Volvió a su banco, serena aunque molesta. Él la dejó pensar, impaciente. Quería ir a jugar a la pelota con unos niños pero seguramente no lo aceptarían en su equipo, y además era consciente de que Miyako lo necesitaba para llegar a ese "estado de activación" que venía después del duelo.

―Soy su mejor alumna. La más prometedora. Por eso no aceptó que me equivocara.

―¿Qué significa "no aceptar" que te equivocaras? ―preguntó, y era una duda en serio.

―Nada ―suspiró―, no tengo instancia de revisión como mis compañeros. Pierdo este trabajo y debo sacar las mejores notas en los próximos para compensar.

Se apretó la nuca y se desordenó los cabellos una vez más. Por impulso quiso tomarle las manos, pero se detuvo a destiempo y, nervioso, le apoyó las manos en las mejillas.

―Hasta yo sé que eso es ilegal, Miyako ―dijo, esforzándose por no sonrojarse mientras la miraba a los ojos. Se sentía un tonto, ¡un tonto!―. Habla con Iori, él te lo dirá. No puede hacer preferencia contigo, ¡mucho menos si es preferencia para abajo! Eso es… ilegal ―repitió, porque no se sentía políglota, o como fuera que se dijera de las personas que sabían muchas palabras.

―No voy a pelear este tema. Prefiero mantener mi lugar de mejor alumna, en las buenas y en las malas. Y no hay ninguna ley sobre estas cosas ―agregó.

―Te sorprenderías ―desafió. Le soltó el rostro y se sentó junto a ella.

No sabía por qué una vez, en el pasado, Miyako le había resultado sádica.

Descubrió que mirar a los niños jugar al fútbol no estaba tan mal.

O tal vez era la compañía.

Miyako no se dejó convencer, y él como Entrenador Motivacional se sintió el peor, o tal vez la última etapa del duelo no era la de "activar" y por eso su estrategia no había funcionado.

Pero mientras miraban a los niños jugar, y él se daba cuenta de que Miyako era su propia persona y tomaba sus propias decisiones conscientes (aunque él no las entendiera), entendió que era otra cosa la que había funcionado ese día.

Volvieron juntos, para terminar la torta que no convidaron a nadie y para pelear, suspirar y hacer silencio. Cómodos, tranquilos, los dos.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Entrenador Motivacional es el título de un fic de Sybilla's Song que trata de Daisuke y Noriko.

Nats querida: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te hice un Daiyako! Eres tan multishipper que me costó elegir, pero recordé cuanto fangirleaste cuando se abrió el topic y supuse que era la mejor idea para ti. Espero que lo haya sido, porque también te merecías un mishiro y un sorato y un takari y me hice mucho lío decidiendo.

Eres una personita muy especial y amo que el fandom nos haya juntado. Aún me río de tu saludo por mi cumpleaños, lo recuerdo y entro en ataques de risa que nunca pasan de moda (y ni hablar del fic que me regalaste), y siempre es una buena noticia tener un PM tuyo en la bandeja de entrada.

Espero que no quemes ninguna torta. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
